Secrets
by JuliaF
Summary: The Cullen family falls apart because of three little words Edward has been hiding for 50 years "I love Alice". "This one fight my and your father can't fix." "You promised you wouldn't leave again!" "I trusted you." *Placed after Eclipse, before BD.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this story is placed right after Eclipes but before Breaking Dawn. The main plot is that the Cullen's go to the volturi and Aro tells everyone Edwards deepest-darkestt-secret and the family kind of falls apart because of the secret. I hope it is good, enjoy!

To people who read my other stories-Yes, I started another story. I know I should focus on the two I already have going but I just have so many idea's running around in my head I can't even get them all straight! I will keep up-dating my other stories too, don't worry.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

We walked into the Volturi's grand room. We where here with the hole family, even Jasper and Bella. I couldn't believe that all of us need to come here. The volturi had sent us a letter a few days ago, that said that since we had been getting in a lot of trouble lately, with Bella and the newborn army and James and everything else, that we should all come in so that Aro could read all of our minds. It was kind of like a check in, so here we are.

"Cullens," Aro said, sitting in his throne "How are all of you?"

"Doing fine," Carlise said "and you?"

"Same as always, Me, Caius, and Marcus was very exited to see you and the, what do you call it, family?" he asked, even tho it was obvious that he knew the word and was just acting like he didn't to point it out to all of us that we where suppose to be a Coven, not a family.

"Yes, Family." Carlise answered

"Yes well, everyone was very exited to see you and your family." Aro said

"likewise." Carlise said, nodding his head once while doing so. "Well, shall we get on with it?"

"Of coarse, of coarse! Come here" Aro told him

Carlise walked across the room to Aro, Aro stood and put his hand on Carlisle s face. For a few seconds everything was completely silent, except for Bella's heart beat, which made everyone a little nervous that one of the volturi would lose control and try to kill her. Aro finally put his hand down and Carlise took a step back.

"Everything seems fine. May I do Esme next?" Aro asked Carlisle

"Ask her." He said, Aro didn t understand that Carlisle didn't control us, He didn't understand why we would stay if he didn't order us too, so he didn't understand that he needed to ask Esme if it was OK if she was next.

"Esme?" Aro said looking at her

"Of coarse." Esme walked to where Aro was, Carlise took another step back but didn't go any farther.

Aro put his had to Esme's face and, after a few seconds, took it back down and said she could go. Carlise put his arm around Esme's shoulders and they came back to stand with us.

Emmett went up next, and after a few seconds he was to free to go, but just like Carlisle he took a few steps back and waited for his wife to be done. When she was they both came back to us.

Alice was called up next, I started to go up with her but then I realised that her husband was here this time, and he should go up with her. Aro took almost a minute to read Alice s mind, instead of just a couple seconds. He wanted to pay extra close attention to her, to try and find out as much about her visions as he could.

"Jasper?" He asked. Everyone froze, Jasper had never meet Aro, or any of the volturi before, and everyone was nervous about there reaction to Jasper. Between Maria and her army, his power, and his constant slip ups, no one knew what the volturi would think, that s why we had waited so long to bring him up here. Alice hugged Jasper and stood a few steps back to wait, just like Carlisle and Emmett had done for Esme and Rosalie.

Jasper took a big, unnecessary, breath and stepped up to Aro, Aro put his hand on Jasper's face and nothing happened for a good 10 minutes, everyone just stood exactly as they where. Finally Aro put his hand down,

"You where a solider?" he asked

"Yes sir." Jasper said

"In a vampire army?" He asked, Caius and Marcus where whispering to each other.

"Yes sir, and a human army." Jasper answered

"You joined the vampire army in the mid 1800s?" Aro asked

"Yes Sir, 1863 Sir." Jasper said

"Well your in luck then," Aro said, everyone in the room relaxed "because the vampire armies weren't banned until the mid 1900s. You can both go. Edward and Bella?"

I didn't know why he was calling Bella up there, he couldn't read her mind.

"Bella, may I try again to read your mind?" Aro asked her, when he asked he got down to her level and talked in the manner of a human talking to a scared toddler.

Bella looked at me for an answer, confusing Aro farther, because Carlise told him to let us all make our own decisions. I nodded at Bella encouragingly, even thought I was not fond of the idea, we really had no choice.

"OK." She said. Aro put his hand on Bella's face and waited for a few seconds, then he put his hand down, disappointed, and continued with me.

"Well I'm glad that you are happy with Bella." Aro said when he was done "Even though now this means if you and Alice come I will have to let not only Jasper in, but now Bella also. At the least."

"What do you mean 'now it means', Jasper and Bella where always going to come with us no matter where we went." Alice said

Aro just looked at me confused . I mouthed the word "Please" in a desperate attempt to get him to stop before he ruined everything I had tried so hard to put together in the past 50 years.

"Edward never told you?" Aro asked Alice

"I'm sure he did, Me and Edward tell each-other everything!" Alice said "But, what exactly are we talking about?"

"That he l-" Aro started

"Aro please!" I cut him off, begging in a last attempt to stop him.

"Edward, what is he talking about?" Carlise asked me

"Nothing." I said, I knew it was hurting my hole family that I was keeping a secret, The number one rule in this family is no secrets, no one has ever had to keep them, we trusted each-other more that everyone else in the hole world.

"Edward?" Bella asked me this time "What is it?"

She looked so small, an 18 year old human girl in a room full of vampires. A human who trusted me so much she was willing to come here twice, and willing to put her life on the line every second of forever, and willing to become a monster like us forever. She loved me so much she took me back.

To bad I don't feel the same way about her.

"Edward loves Alice." Those 3 words where all Aro had to send my life into pieces.

* * *

><p>So I don't know if I am going to keep this story going or not. what you think? Keep it going or Cancel it? Tell me what you think in a review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry you had to wait so long, but I have decited that I am going to keep doing this story, but I will need a Beta. If any of you want to beta for me (on this story or my others) please message me ASAP! So, I hope you like the chapter, I know it is short but I am trying. As always I would love some reviews and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

"Edward...loves...Alice?" I asked, wanting to make sure I heard him right  
>"Yes." Aro told me "Edward loved Alice?" I asked, maybe it was just a crush from when me and Jazz first got here.<br>"Yes, Loved." Aro said and even I could feel every Cullen in the room relax. I could deal with the fact Edward had loved me, but know he has Bella, so it doesn't matter. "and still loves." Aro finished his thought and everyone tensed back up again.

I had a vision as soon as I heard Aro say that and it was the worst vision I have ever had in my hole life. The time periods seemed to jumped a little but it all still seemed to happen this year.  
><em>"Bella, I can't." Edward said "I tried so hard, but I don't love you, I love her."<em>  
><em>"Alice! He doesn't love you like I do!" Edward told me, Followed by Jasper "Alice, I can't take this, I can't stay here."<em>  
><em>"Dad I'm leaving." Edward said "I can't be around Alice anymore. I won't be back."<em>  
><em>"Jasper, I never blamed you for what you did on my 18th birthday." Bella said<em>  
><em>"Carlisle?" Bella asked, while she laid in a hospital bed|<em>  
><em>"Being here is to hard Mom." I told Esme and Carlisle "I need something new." I walked out the door and heard my parents crying inside the house.<em>

The vision ended.  
>I looked at Edward, "Can you get over it? Or can you keep it to yourself?" I knew he had seen the vision too.<br>"No. I can't, I love you Alice! Why don't you just stay with me?" Edward asked  
>Before I could even comprehend what Edward was saying Emmett grabbed Bella and pulled her behind him, half a second before Jasper hit Edward with as much force as I have ever seen any vampire use in all my life.<br>We all just stood there, there was nothing we could do, Edward and Jasper where fighting with such force and determination anyone who got involved would be killed in an instance.  
>After a few minutes, Aro finally had Jane and Alec stop them.<br>"Ahhhh!" Jasper yelled, Jane was using her power on him.  
>Edward just stood there with a blank look on his face, because Alec was using his power on Edward.<br>After a few moments Jane let Jasper go, and after everyone was sure Edward and Jasper wouldn't start up again, Alec let Edward go too.  
>"Alice, what will it be? Edward or Jasper?" Aro asked me<br>"I...I...I don't know! Give me a second!" I yelled, Jasper looked competely crushed "I just need a few seconds to think about what just happend."  
>"Alright." Aro said he waited a few seconds "Have you made your decision?"<br>"NO!" I yelled even louded, getting fustrated  
>Aro huffed, "Fine, you will all come back here on Christmas and it better be worked out, you may go now.."<p>

We made the long walk back to the waiting room, being excorted by Alec, in silents, Emmett had one arm around Bella and the other around Rose's sholders. Carlisle was walking on the other side of Bella, making sure if anything happened he could get her out of harms way.  
>"Stay here until dark, I will come back and tell you when you can leave." Alec said and then he walked away.<br>We all sat down on the coaches, Bella moved away from Emmett and tried to sit next to Edward, but he stopped her.  
>"Go away." He told her<br>"But-" Bella tried to protest  
>"Didn't you see what just happened in there!" Edward yelled "I don't want you, you stupid human! You're a klutz and you're stupid and you don't listen and I don't want you! I'm tired of baby sitting you all the time!" Bella started crying, I think it was partly because she was upset and partly because she was afraid of him now.<br>Esme got up and went to get Bella, "Come here sweety, come sit with me and Carlisle."  
>Esme pulled Bella back to where she and Carlisle where sitting and put Bella on her lap, Bella just kept crying onto Esme's sholder. Esme put her arms around Bella and rocked her and Carlise rubbed her back, while he was talking to Edward to low for Bella to hear.<br>"Edward, you scared her." Carlisle said  
>"I don't care. She's a baby!" Edward said back<br>"Edward," Esme said "stop."  
>"Why? She is a baby!" Edward said<br>"Edward! Just don't say anything until we get home, or I tell you other-wise." Carlisle told him  
>Edward didn't say anything and Bella soon fell asleep on Esme's lap.<p>

* * *

><p>Told you it was short! I hope to have a longer one up soon but I have to update my other stories first. Please tell me what you think and consited being my Beta. Check out my other stories if you get a chance too! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
